The New Kid
by SpongegarO
Summary: Anakin was never popular or had many friends. He was bullied so when he heard they were going to move to the big city of Coruscant he was very happy. The first day wasn't very enjoyable but he is saved by a handsome guy called Obi-Wan. He feels like this year will become better.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Coruscant high

**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Coruscant High**

Anakin never really had any friends and was bullied a lot by his classmates. When he heard that he was going to move to the big city of Coruscant, he was very happy. A new begin he thought. After a busy weekend of moving furniture he layed in bed. Thinking about what it was like on his new school. Would it be everything he had imagined? He was so excited that it took a long time to fall into a deep sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BIEP BIEP BIEP! The alarm made a terrible sound. Anakin woke up to that wretched noise everyday. Why did they buy this anyway? He got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. His mother was already gone to work. He did his usual routine and went to school. It was long trip to school and he almost got lost. When he entered the school, he was amazed by the size of the school. People were walking everywhere and it was one giant mess.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

His first lesson was Math, he heard whispers of his classmates. That was part of being the new kid and he was used to it anyway. He sat down at the back of the class and started to work. Well, work.. He wasn't able to because not long after the start, people started to throw paper at him. He tried to ignore it but it was so damn annoying. He had to say something..

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, can you stop? I'm trying to work here.."

"You don't get to talk to us that way!"

"C'mon, I don't want any trouble here. I'm just working."

"You are asking for trouble new kid."

"Is there anything going on here guys?" Said the teacher as he overheard the conversation.

"Ehh, nothing sir." The bullies said.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After what felt like an eternity, school was over and Anakin walked through the hallway. When his heart froze as someone grabbed him and pulled him in a room. When he saw who grabbed him he jumped back a meter. It was the bully! Of course, he was here to teach him a lesson!

"So, we meet again new kid." The bully said as he grabbed Anakin by his shirt.

"Please, I'm sorry it won't happen again!" Anakin was scared as the bully was at least 30 centimeters bigger than he was. He observed the guy and saw black clothes and the guy his face was covered with tattoos. He had no time to look at the bully anymore because his fist was about to strike Anakin's face when he heard a voice saying "Maul stop it!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The bully called Maul dropped Anakin and looked at the door opening. Anakin's eyes saw a man standing in the opening of the door. He was a average height with a bit ginger hair and white clothes.

"OBI-WAN!" Maul said as backed down.

"Maul Maul Maul.." said Obi-Wan as he walked towards him.

"Can't take someone your own size? You should leave now you are able to."

"Obi-Wan, do you think I'm scared of you? You are weak!"

Anakin was stunned by this Obi-Wan. He was so handsome and he dared to stand up for him. No one has ever done that for him.

Maul suddenly attacked Obi-Wan but got hit by his fast reflexes. Maul knew he couldn't take on Obi-Wan but he thought it was worth a shot. Maul was clever and knew when he would lose. This was one of those times. Maul ran past Obi-Wan and into the hallway. Obi-Wan walked toward Anakin and asked if he was alright.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. Why did you help me?" Anakin asked in mild confusion.

"Maul is very mean and I couldn't help checking here as this is his place to beat up people." Obi-Wan said laughing.

"Hehe.. I should get home. It's becoming late.."

"Should I walk with you? Maul is probably hiding and will return.."

Anakin was very nervous as Obi-Wan was so nice and he noticed he had a british accent.

"yeah, that would be very nice."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2 New friends

**Chapter 2**

 **New friends**

 **Check the end of chapter for notes.**

Anakin sat at his desk, he had not eaten much and went straight to his room. He had a strange feeling, a feeling he had not experienced before. Could it maybe have something to do with Obi-Wan? He never thought about love and his sexuality. He really liked him but he doesn't even know Obi-Wan's last name. Maybe he should sleep and think about this tomorrow. Anakin had not been sleeping last night so he drifted to sleep pretty easy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BIEP BIEP BIEP! Oh no thought Anakin. I should just break that thing.. He was still very tired but school doesn't wait for me he thought and so he took a quick shower and ate some toast, made his lunch and took the bus to Coruscant High. When his 3rd period started he walked to the Arts Department. Anakin was very creative and really liked Arts. Anakin sat down in the back of the class and started to unpack his bag. "HEY" a british voice said. Anakin looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Obi-Wan! Wait, how could this be? Wasn't Obi-Wan in an other class?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, Anakin right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, that's me! The one and only!" Oh gawd.. Anakin thought as his face turned a new shade of red.

"Cool, is this seat taken?"

"Ehh, no please sit."

"So I was thinking. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Anakin was surprised Obi-Wan asked him to sit with his friends. At his old school he always sat in the back of the cafeteria. He was like a ghost.

"OMG I WOULD LOVE THAT!"

Oh no, did he just said that.. God kill me now. Anakin's face turned red again.

Obi-Wan just smiled. "Cool, so what are you drawing?"

Anakin's face turned normal again. "I'm just making some cartoons."

"Wow really? I love cartoons! Could you make on for me?"

Anakin got that feeling he had last night again. Did he have a crush on Obi-Wan? He always thought he was attracted to girls. Maybe he did have a crush on Obi-Wan but even if he had, Obi-Wan would never like him in that way. Obi-Wan probably already has a girlfriend and would be disgusted if he told him.

Anakin was pulled out by the ever so sweet british voice of Obi-Wan.

"Anakin? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked in mild concern.

"Eh yeah, I was just thinking.. I would love to draw a cartoon for you!"

"Cool!"

They were disturbed by the bell and they got to the cafeteria.

When they arrived at the table Obi-Wan was greeted by his friends.

"Hey Obi-Wan, how are you?" Anakin looked at her. The girl looked really nice and had a really strange fashion taste. "I'm good Padmé. Have you met my new friend Anakin?" Anakin looked around the table and saw 5 people.

"No, who is he?" Padmé asked.

"He is new here and was bullied by Maul, I saw him and helped."

"Hmm, hey there I'm Padmé. A pleasure to meet you..?"

"Oh hey, my name is Anakin."

"Hi Anakin! Let me introduce the rest. This is Cody, he and Rex who is sitting over there are the best in P.E!"

"The one next to Obi-Wan is Quinlan Vos. He is very good in Geography and can track down everyone."

"Last but not least, there is Satine. She is like the queen of this school, she is very nice."

They were nice to him and they talked a lot. Anakin liked Padmé the most. At the end of the day, they all walked home. It was really fun and they live close to each other. School has become quite fun now.

 **Notes**

 **Hey so this is my first fanfic ever so I'd love tips from you guys. English is not my primary language so feel free to correct me and leave some comments.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother & Son Talk

**Chapter 3**

 **Mother & Son Talk**

Anakin came home after an exhausting day of school. His mother was already home and preparing dinner. Anakin went to his room to do his homework but there was something that kept him from focusing. Anakin got that feeling again. He wanted to punch something. He just couldn't explain the feeling. It is a pleasant but strange feeling. Anakin knew it had something to do with Obi-Wan. Anakin decided to lay on his bed for a while. He just stared at the ceiling, confused. He should ask his mother for advice. Maybe she understands his feelings.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"ANAKIN!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother. "DINNER IS READY!"

"I'm coming." Anakin got up and went downstairs.

"Hey Ani, how was school?" Shmi Skywalker is a caring mother who worked hard to provide for Anakin and herself. She was always interested in Anakin's life and helped him when necessary. "School was boring but I met some new people."

"That's nice"

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Anakin's voice was cracking. He didn't know why. He knew his mother would accept him if he told her about Obi-Wan. She always supported him with everything.

"Sure Ani, you know you can talk to me about everything." Shmi's voice was so sweet and comforting. She always talked like that when Anakin was scared or sad.

"There is this boy and he is really nice and I think I like him." Anakin's voice still cracked, He clenched his fist and became red. _Why? My mother will always love me. Why am I sweating?_ Anakin thought.

"Well that's fantastic!" Anakin wasn't surprised but he still was shocked. "So you are okay with me liking a boy?" His mother almost seemed offended when Anakin said that.

"Of course Anakin, I love you no matter what. You will always be my little Ani." There was a long silence after that. Anakin felt awkward. As if their bond has been weakened. Of course that wasn't the case, it just felt different. After dinner, Anakin went to his room to draw. He still hadn't finished the cartoon for Obi-Wan. Anakin felt lighter after telling his mom. It felt like a backpack of stones suddenly disappeared. Anakin still wasn't sure about his sexuality but it felt good to talk to someone about this.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The rest of the evening was very quiet. He finished the cartoon. It was about talking animals. A bit childish but he knew Obi-Wan would like it. At 10:00 PM, Anakin went to bed and at 10:15 he was already sleeping.

Anakin woke up to the sound of nothing. Was he late? Anakin looked at the clock. 6:00, he woke up before the alarm? He tried to get back to sleep but it wasn't possible. He decided to make some scrambled eggs for him and his mother. He had time left so he decided to watch some TV. He made plans to walk to school with his friends so he had 20 minutes left. Anakin walked to the place where they would meet. When he arrives he saw Quinlan Vos, Rex and Cody. The rest was still on their way. He talked for a few minutes when the rest arrived.

Apparently, Padmé was in the same class as he and Obi-Wan were. Padmé was really nice and he decided he had to talk to her about Obi-Wan. Maybe she could give some tips. He had to speak to her in private so he made a plan. When Padmé walks to the toilet grab her and pull her in the bathroom of the men. Confess feelings and ask for help. Then, tell her that none of this happened and walk out like nothing happened. This plan could not fail. Okay, maybe it could.. After classes Padmé went to the bathroom as Anakin had foreseen, he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME YOU TRASH I KNOW KARATE!" Padmé yelled as Anakin who was much stronger pulled her into the bathroom. "Padmé easy, it's me Anakin'' Anakin pushed her in a private room. "Anakin? why did you do this?'' Padmé stopped struggling. "I have to tell you something but you must promise me you won't tell anyone." Anakin's voice cracked again but he didn't pay any attention to it. "Sure Anakin, now what is it?" Padmé sounded very calm. "Uhm.. well I think I like Obi-Wan. As in crush like.." Anakin became red. Padmé saw it and laughed. "Haha Anakin, that's nice."

"Padmé, why are you laughing! This is a serious matter!" Anakin shouted. He didn't want to. "If you like him you should just tell him. As a matter of fact, Obi-Wan told me he was gay so at least you may have a chance with him. I'm sure he understands." Anakin was relieved, Obi-Wan was gay and that removes one of Anakin's problems. "You're right but what should I do? Should I ask him for a date?" Padmé was very calm and said "Yeah you could. Just confess your feelings and he may say yes." Anakin knew Padmé a few days but already liked Padmé.

"Thanks Padmé, I know I only know you for a few days but I feel like I can trust you."

"Yeah, I am a good friend Padmé teased. Now of you go."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Hey everyone, I will try to upload once a day I am busy with some school stuff so some chapters could be a bit short so please be patient. Leave some feedback in the comments and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4 Coincidence

**Chapter 4**

 **Coincidence**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a boy at the age of 16 was born to a very rich and important family. He was very popular on his school. His life was almost perfect. The only imperfection of his life was the fact he was gay. He himself had no problem with it but he overheard numerous conversations from his parents about the LGBT community and they weren't positive. Obi-Wan was scared to come out because he would probably get disowned. He tried to shut out this feelings and tried to be straight. He didn't feel anything if he tried to. That was until he met a boy, Anakin Skywalker. He got feelings. He tried to shut them out but it came back. Obi-Wan had a really bad way to face feelings. He couldn't express feelings good.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Obi-Wan laid on his bed, he thought about possible ways to hide his feelings. He knew it wasn't a good idea to shut out feelings as they are part of you. He could ask Satine, she is good with this kind of things. She was the only one from his friends who knew about Obi-Wan's feelings. It was late but he couldn't sleep. He decided to meditate, it always calmed him. It really helped and soon after his session he drifted to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At school, he searched for Satine. She was probably in the cafeteria. He went there and saw her immediately, "SATINE!" Obi-Wan yelled, Satine saw him and he walked towards her. "Hey Obi-Wan, what's up?" Satine was drinking some coffee. "I have to talk to you about something. You know Anakin right?" Obi-Wan said as he unpacked his lunch. Some bread with cheese. Basic but he liked it. "Hmm, yeah he is always with us." What about him?" Satine sounded calm, like always. "Uhm you know these weird feelings I get? Well they came back.. Because of him." Obi-Wan got red, for the first time. He was always the cool guy but he was often so soft. "Hmm.. How terrible! You may have found someone you like, what a disaster!" Satine was famous for her sass and sarcasm and used it very often. "Satine! This is not so fun. I mean he will probably not like me and then he will tell everyone." "Wow calm down, he will not. Maybe he likes you back. There is always a chance.. Just ask him. Don't be too awkward Obi-Wan."

"Excuse you, I am never awkward!" Satine started laughing, "Sure Obi.."

Obi-Wan decided to ask Anakin the next day.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Anakin's POV**

Anakin sat at his desk. He thought about Padmé's words. She told him to ask Obi-Wan out, he agreed. What could he lose? It probably won't get worse than at his previous school. He had prepared some lines to say: Hi would you like to go on a date? Or:

Hi I really like you be my date? The last one seems a bit desperate.. Anakin went to bed early.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day of school was very boring. Anakin decided to wait for the last period so if something went wrong he could escape the awkwardness. The bell rang, RING RING!

Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood at his locker. The hall was very empty, perfect! "Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled.

"Oh hey Anakin, I have something to ask you."

"Oh, I too have to tell you something."

"Well, you can start then." Obi-Wan sounded calm. Could he maybe know what Anakin wanted to tell?

"We could say it at the same time."

"Haha, yeah sure. 3, 2, 1"

"Do you wanna go on a date?" They both said at the same time. There was a moment of silence. "Ehmm, well this is awkward.." Anakin said. "Well, do you?" Obi-Wan said. "Haha yeah I would."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Wow, it has been a few days. Busy things and stuff. I will update more often.**


End file.
